


LOFTER

by weiweidounai



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, lofter拟人, 我xlof
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweidounai/pseuds/weiweidounai
Summary: 当你们看到这篇文章的时候，可能我离不在也不远了。那个时候就不是我日不日他了，他直接把我赶出去了哈。





	LOFTER

大家都应该知道，我有很多的美人，你们也都见过的，漂亮，温柔，可人。我把他们都放在一个叫做lofter的地方，他们都住在那儿。

lof就是那儿的管理者，我在那里建造了属于我的家园，他帮助我照看着他们。

他很年轻，也很漂亮，清秀的长相也是我选择他的一部分原因。他本该是个大方的孩子的，他体贴，贤惠，把整个庄园都打理得井井有条，就连招待客人都是那么的亲切。我知道他是个敏感的孩子，所以我每一次带回新的小美人都会避开他，寻找一个干净的空房间，当然有时候也会被他发现满屋的狼藉，他就会不高兴的锁上那间屋子，警告我不许再这样那样。安抚一个孩子而已，我都会顺从的带走小美人，再悄悄的领进新的房间。

原本我们相处的很愉快，可是后来他变了。

他突然之间变得蛮不讲理起来，赶走了我的情人们，甚至还把我拒之门外。我不知道他怎么了，我苦苦哀求才换来他的原谅，即便我不知道我做错了什么。

我隐约觉得有什么在变化，但我又不能确定，他最近总是喜怒无常，他还不经我同意私自的赶走我的客人，我珍贵的客人。

我决定去找他。

他站在窗前，仿佛在等着我的到来，也对，他是这里的管理者，他无所不知。

“你为什么这么做？”我走近他，盯着他的眼睛，我想不出还有什么别的原因，能够让他变成这副善妒的模样。

“我想。”他微微抬起下巴，一副漫不经心的样子。

“你想？呵。”我笑着又靠近他一步，就算他硬撑着没有闪躲我的注视，但还是被我发现了他的紧张。他在我靠近的时候晃了晃身形，捏紧了指尖。

“你还想做什么？嗯？”我步步紧逼，将他抵在落地窗前。他还是太年轻，面对稍微强硬一些的态度就显出无所适从。稚嫩的面庞永远是我所追求的，让这样青涩的脸露出情不自禁的娇媚，是一件有趣的事情，“让我猜一猜。”

“你喜欢我，所以你嫉妒他们，”我凑近他，柔软的发丝划过我的鼻尖留下淡淡的清香，我看见他的耳尖已经红了，“你嫉妒他们能得到我的爱，而你却没有，对么？”

我拉开距离去看他的眼睛。人可以说谎，但眼睛不会，感情是一种奇怪的东西，你可以有一千种方法把它埋藏于心，却无法阻止它从眼中流露。我捧起他的脸让他无处可躲，他还是这么幼稚，垂着眼抿着唇。我的嘴角在不自觉的上扬，我突然发现他这幅样子还挺可爱的，紧绷着脸孔做出一副厌恶又不耐烦的样子，可红红的耳朵早就出卖了他，看着看着我就轻笑出声，随后我就瞧见他瞪着眼睛望过来，像是被激怒的小奶猫，就连叫声都掺杂着稚嫩。他确实可爱过了头，许是气的也许是羞的，就连裸露的脖颈都微微泛红了。

“生气了？”我含笑着挑了挑眉，手抚到他的后脑摩挲了一下，压着他凑近他的耳朵，轻声，“你是不是……还想让我操你。”

“你无耻！放开我！”

我一点都不意外，只是轻轻地牵制着他，在打闹间我已经把他翻过去抵在窗上，他的那点力气于我都算不上是挣扎。我挤开他的双腿，用膝盖顶着他的腿间磨蹭，没一会他就被迫安静下来。

“看看外面，漂亮么？”我掐着他的脖子让他看着窗外，“这是我的庄园，他们都是我的人，你凭什么擅自做决定？”

说不生气是假的，但教训孩子总归是要吓唬一下的，“你赶走他们，以为就能得到我的宠爱了么？说到底我才是这儿的主人。”

“你、嗯啊……放、放开我。”

他被我顶的浑身发抖，呼吸也已经乱了节奏，无助的双手向后拉扯着我的衣裤。

“放开你？这不是你想要的么？今天我就满足你。”

我扯住他的手腕高高的压在窗户上，我比他要高的多，也壮的多，他是挣脱不开的。我另一只手胡乱的伸进他的裤子，“已经硬了？你喜欢我这样对你？”

“不啊…不要……啊嗯别……”

裤子里早就湿了，他比我想的还要敏感，不过只是简单的撸动柱身就让他腰软的站不住，嗓子里也冒出甜腻的呻吟，发着抖，好像快要哭了似的，可怜的不得了。他呜咽着想躲开我抚弄他性器的手，把柔软的臀肉送到我的下体，我被他蹭的冒汗，攥着滚烫的头部揉弄了两下他就尖叫着射了。

我放开他的手，反正他已经不会再拒绝了。正当我准备去脱他的裤子时隐约听见了抽泣声。麻烦的小孩子，我这么想着，还是决定安抚一下。

“就这么喜欢我？”我叹息一般的说着，低下头吻了吻他的后颈，而后又亲昵的从后面抱住他，撩开他的衣服去抚摸他光滑细腻的皮肤。

他很瘦，平坦的小腹更加凸显了胯骨的骨骼，靠近腰侧的地方都碰不得，喘息着软在我怀里。他的胸口也很敏感，小巧的乳尖只有一点点，被我揪起的时候他就会颤抖着躲避贴紧我的胸膛，又因为拉扯而发出脆弱的呻吟。太娇了。我把他抱在怀里，用鼻尖蹭着他的耳朵，手上也不停顿的揉着他的乳肉。

“知道么，在动情的时候胸部会胀大的，你这里已经变的柔软起来了。”

“呜……”他呜咽着颤抖了一下，像是承受不住了的样子，用手捂住通红的耳朵。

“害羞了？”我笑着去拽他捂住耳朵的手，从胸口发出的震动传递到他的脊背，他更是羞得想要蜷成一团，像是熟透的虾米，弓着腰耍赖一样的往下蹲。

可我怎么会放过他。我任由他坐到地上，然后挤进他和玻璃之间，我背靠着窗户解开裤子，抓过他的头发将已经勃起的阴茎凑到他脸前，“来吧，做点你该做的事情。”

我知道他没做过这个，他连做爱都没有过，更不要提口交，“张嘴。”

我不想让他考虑太久，对于口交的恐惧不会因为心里建设而减弱。我要让他知道，无论什么时候，都不要挑战我的权威。他还没有资格拒绝我。

“张嘴，听话。”我将湿润的龟头抵上他的唇缝，忽略他害怕的闪躲。通常这样的躲避是对上位者的不尊敬，但我今天不想吓到他，只是耐心的哄他，“先用舌头舔一舔。”

对待这样地孩子，有时候强硬比柔和更有用一些。原本他就不怎么坚定，被我这样逼迫也没有表现出过多的反感，我知道他不是想违抗我，只是脆弱的内心还没办法一下子接受。或许他想要我帮他一把。我把性器移开了一点，抓着他头发的手仍扶在脑后，用另一只手去揉捏他的耳朵表示安抚，又顺着滑到脸颊，去摩挲沾上前液的嘴唇，他还算乖巧，只是犹豫了一瞬就抖着睫毛张开嘴让我伸了进去。

温热的口腔窄小又敏感，他张着嘴任由我的手指在里面翻搅，含不住的唾液顺着嘴角滴落在地上，敏感的上膛被指腹摩挲让他颤抖不已，发出呜呜的哼唧。柔软的舌头倒是灵活，只有在我用力压住舌根时才会听话的安静下来，他在刚刚就抓上了我的裤腿，眼角含泪的样子是那么的可怜无助。我又按了按柔软的舌面这才把性器换了进去，“牙齿收起来，用舌头舔。”

可惜他的技术实在是差的令人发指，原本灵活的舌头像是失去了生命，而摸上去圆润的乳牙也变得尖锐起来，“你是故意的吗？”

“笨死了！”我扯着他的头发退出来，不等他休息就去捏住他的下颌骨，他被迫仰高下巴重新含进我的性器，“收着你的牙齿，不要乱动，不然我可不保证会不会弄伤你。”

我扶着他的脑袋一点点挺进，我不想弄伤他，我只是要让他受点教训，要他知道任性的后果。可他一点都不聪明，嘴里塞了东西就好像大脑也停止运转了，非要我一点点教他告诉他，用鼻子呼吸，不要紧张，放松你的喉咙，动一动舌头，或者作出吞咽的动作……尽管我都没有进去一半，他就已经难受的挤出眼泪。可他就算是这样也没有推开我。

我叹了一口气，抹掉新涌出的泪珠，“你哭什么？”

“觉得委屈？”我退出来，揉揉他磨得通红的嘴唇。我不知道这种情感是心疼多一点还是无奈多一点。我向来对柔弱的人没办法严厉，不管他在之前有多让人讨厌，只要露出脆弱的一面就能轻易地换来我的不忍。

不过我还没忘了他做的那些混蛋事，用另一种方式从他身上再讨回来就是了。

“既然你学不会这个，那就用你后面的小嘴吃吧。”

我抱着他扔进里屋的大床上，一看他就是个心里阴暗的小鬼头，房间里密不透风，同样灰色系的窗帘把外面的阳光遮的严严实实，昏暗的环境倒是很适合睡觉，但目前还没到睡觉这一步。我随便按开一盏壁灯，没想到居然还是暖黄色的，淡淡的照亮房间一角，莫名的有些温馨。

“你是有多缺爱？”我脱了衣服扯着他的脚踝把他拉回身下，觉得有些好笑，“你还想爬到哪去？”

这种欲拒还迎的把戏我见的多了，把他反手压在床褥间，轻易地脱掉了他的裤子。这会子他倒是闹腾起来，许是那脆弱的矜持要挂不住面子了。我被他闹得心烦，抬手打了白嫩的屁股一掌，充满肉感臀部富有弹性，在外力下形成肉浪，漂亮极了，皮肤表面柔嫩的毛细血管一瞬间就破裂充血，红红的泛了出来。

他被打的蒙了，停顿了一下而后又激烈的挣扎起来，“你变态！放开我！”

“你老实点！”刚刚挣扎的时候他已经翻过来了，我压住他的手脚吼他，懒得去想他为什么这样善变，好好对他就开始作，吼他又给我露出这副受欺负的样子，根本不招人疼惜，我突然觉得有些头疼。他的一只脚还踩在我的胸口，量他没有胆子踢开我，我抓住那细软的脚腕扛到肩上，这让他一下子就露出了粉嫩的穴口。

“怎么，自己爽过了就打算撂挑子了？”

我又握上他半软的性器，一边用下体戳弄他的会阴和后穴，等把他揉硬了就不再刺激他前面，用沾了腺液的手指去按揉还未使用过的小穴。

我捧着他的肉臀揉搓，用拇指拉扯穴口周边的软肉，掰开又闭合再掰开，穴口已经变的红润柔软，带过来的润滑剂是加了东西的，现在已经渗透进他的穴道里，让他分泌出更多的体液。他大概还不懂为什么身体变的燥热空虚，缩着肉穴用小脚跟磨蹭我。

“你的身体比你听话多了，已经软的在吸我的手指了。”我不是羞辱他，只是告诉他，他比他自己想象的更加期待之后的事情。

“啊……嗯啊……你、呜……”

我伸进去，很轻松的吃下三根手指，里面已经足够湿润和柔软了。我一边用拇指按揉鼓起的会阴，一边在里面摩挲，按到一小片硬肉他就尖叫起来，声音细的就像已经操到了深处。我又摸了一会才从温热的穴肉里抽出来，调整了一下姿势，凑过去吻住他的唇，在他迷糊不清的时候将硬挺的性器挤了进去。

“……唔…唔嗯……”他被我堵着嘴巴哼哼，小手也紧紧地捏着我的皮肉。我知道第一次被进入他会有点疼，耐心的伸下手抚弄他疲软的阴茎，下体维持着向里挺进的动作。但是他太紧张了，穴口死死地夹着我的性器不肯再让我挺进一分。

我抵着他的额头哄他，“放松一点，宝贝。”另一只空闲的手抚上他的腿弯，一边摩挲一边按揉，拉开的更大让我能更好的贴近他。

“啊…疼、不行……”

“听话，放松一点就不疼了，你绷得太紧了。”我退出一点轻轻地顶弄他，吻掉他紧闭双眼后挤出来的泪水，“好乖，你做的很棒。”

在我终于全部进去之后奖励似的亲吻了他，看的出来，他喜欢我吻他。

“要摸摸吗？你已经全都吃进去了。”我用鼻尖蹭蹭他，故意说些下流话逗他，果然他用手掌捂住自己的脸闷闷的说不要。我又笑了笑抱住他，耸了耸腰问他还难受么，换来他难耐的一声娇嗔。

他在被欺负的时候确实可爱，像是翻了肚皮的猫，愿意露出最柔软的部位实属不易，想要得到爱抚却又不好意思讨要，半推半就的样子好像在施舍主人的宠爱，殊不知这点小心思早就被主人看透，只会被揉的浑身发软，露出一副享受又沉沦的样子。

我压着他的双腿大力的抽送着，很深，也很重，我忍了太久了，我需要在他身上讨回些什么，所以我没有顾忌他受不受得了，只是单纯的抽插满足一下自己憋得快要爆炸的欲望。我知道他会哭，并且会哭的很惨。他像是水做的一样，上面和下面都湿的一塌糊涂。他没经历过这些，自然是承受不住的，他还不会找角度让自己好过些，只是一味的承受我给予他的快感。身体对折着，狠狠的被进入，力度大的就好像要被钉死在床上。他只会哭，近乎疯狂的快感吞没了他，越积越多的将他压在这方寸的小床上，他的眼神开始失焦涣散，就连叫喊声都逐渐微弱，长着嘴却发不出声音，只有不停涌出的泪水还证实着他在感受这场性爱。在凶狠的侵犯中示弱和哭泣其实是一件不太明智的选择，这只会增长入侵者的暴虐因子，换来更加残忍的对待。

他哭的太伤心了，大片大片的泪水洇湿了床单，他用几个字换来了我的疼惜。他在和我道歉，身体承受不住这样没顶而超过的快感，他用极小的气声对我说对不起，破碎又难堪。我不是在惩罚他，我也没有因为对他的不满才这样对他，可怜极了。我抱起他，让他能靠在我的怀里，他的身体还没有从刚刚的快感中剥离，依然敏感的颤抖着，前面硬挺的性器高高的翘着，溢出的前液打湿了他的腹部。

“我没有怪你。”我搂着他按揉他的后颈，一边缓慢的顶弄他的穴肉，经历过疯狂抽插的穴肉现在突然停止才是真正的折磨。我抬着他的下巴亲吻他，安抚的顺着他的脊背，“好了，不哭了。”

他被折腾的没有力气，软糯的挂在我身上，在哄好之后就是一脸的委屈，不高兴的扒拉着我的肩膀任由我颠弄。大概这就是所谓被偏爱的有恃无恐，他将恃宠而骄表现的淋漓尽致，只要我表现出一丝的不忍他就能耍起脾气。

说到底我是个吃软不吃硬的主，他越是作我就越是狠，我有一百种办法能让他听话，随便哪个都可以让他哭着求饶。

我操了他很久，从床上到浴室，再到窗台前，我拉开那密不透风的窗帘让他看着外面，一字一句的告诉他这是我的地方，就连他自己也将变成我的。他里里外外都沾着我的东西，最后射出一点稀薄的精液弄脏了干净的玻璃。

“你看看，你再怎么说着不要，身体不还是一样爽的被我操射了么？”

等到我把他洗干净抱出浴室的时候他已经累的睡着了，房间乱的一塌糊涂，满地的衣服和随处可见的浊液，空气里还弥漫着残留的味道。反正这间是住不得了，我用毯子裹着他的身子，推开了一间新的房间，明亮，温馨。我将他放在中间鹅黄色的大床上，凑近他的额头留下一吻。

他也不过是我庄园里的美人之一。


End file.
